The Next Generation: 16 Wands in 16 Years
by Being A Wallflower
Summary: From Teddy Lupin to Lily Luna Potter, these sixteen people enter Ollivander's Wand Shop: Maker of Fine Wands since 382BC and each has a story to tell. A collection of oneshots/drabbles: I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
1. Teddy Remus Lupin

**4 Aug 2009**

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

Teddy was almost dragged into 'Ollivander's Wand Shop: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382BC' by his grandmother, Andromeda.

'Just this last shop, and then we'll be done!' she promised.

Teddy harrumphed and his hair changed to a brilliant shade of bright sky blue. Andromeda took a deep breath and marched Teddy through the doors of the dark, dingy little shop. Once they were in, they were greeted by Mr Ollivander.

'Ah – you must be Mr Teddy Lupin. I was wondering when I might see you in here. And Andromeda! My father must have sold you your first wand, am I right?'

The old woman nodded and replied, 'Yes. Hazel, eight and three quarter inches, unicorn hair. I still have it now.' She held up an abnormally short wand, as if for proof.

Mr Ollivander began flitting around, picking out boxes whilst Teddy stood awkwardly, watching the tape measure (which was flitting about of its own accord, measuring different lengths of him) with crossed eyes. After a few moments, he was presented with a wand.

'Try this, sycamore, unicorn core,'

Tentatively, Teddy picked up the wand with both hands. How was he meant to hold it?

'Oh, which is your wand arm?' asked Ollivander.

'My right arm,' replied Teddy, with a strange sort of purpose.

But as soon as he lifted the wand (in his right hand), Mr Ollivander grabbed it from his clenched fist.

'No, no,' he muttered, before handing Teddy a burnished, straight grained wand. But according to Mr Ollivander, that didn't quite 'make the cut' either. Four wands later, the wandmaker paused, before climbing to the top of his stepladder and reaching high. Clambering down, he said to Teddy,

'Thirteen inches of laurel with a phoenix feather core, nice and springy. Try this, Mr Lupin … oh yes, well done!'

He and Andromeda clapped delightedly as the wand emitted puffs of multicoloured smoke. Teddy's hair followed suit, changing through all the colours of the rainbow. The wand felt good in his hand – he liked it a lot.

'I see – another metamorphagus, just like your mother,' chuckled Mr Ollivander, 'I remember when young Nymphadora came to buy her first wand – ten and a half inches, blackthorn … Mr Lupin, if you don't mind me asking, where is Nymphadora's wand?'

'They buried it with her,' said Teddy quietly.

'Oh, I understand,' replied the wandmaker. Then in an effort to lighten the mood, he added, 'Did you know, it is said that a laurel wand cannot perform a dishonourable act – and a phoenix feather core, most uncommon … I will look forward to hearing stories about you, Teddy Lupin.'

Ollivander's effort to lighten the mood didn't really work as well as he had hoped it would. Teddy missed his parents, even _if _he had never met them … No. He wouldn't think like that. In an effort to pull himself together, he reminded himself that his godfather Harry didn't have any parents and _he _didn't feel sad. No, Teddy had lots of family – he was very lucky . . .

And with that, Andromeda paid Mr Ollivander, and the pair left, Teddy lost in thoughts of parents he had never known.


	2. Victoire Weasley

**2 Aug 2011**

**Victoire Weasley**

When the Weasley family (comprising; Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis) entered Ollivander's, there was a lot of chatter in rapid French. Mr Ollivander greeted them, and then raised his eyebrows.

'Why, Bill and Fleur, I haven't seen you in a while! You won't be wanting any Veela wands then?'

'_Ma_ grandmuzzer died,' said Fleur icily.

'Ah – I'm sorry to hear that,' replied the wandmaker.

'Not to worry zough,' she continued, 'I nezzer really knew 'er anyway, and Bill says zat you are ze best.'

She raised an eyebrow. Evidently, she expected the best.

'Oh, I promise we can offer you that. Now, who do we have here then?' Mr Ollivander looked at the three blonde children.

'Victoire is eleven, Dominique is nine and Louis recently turned six,' Bill gestured at his three children. Victoire resembled Fleur: she gave a swish of her long hair and looked at Mr Ollivander with slight distaste. Meanwhile, on the other hand, Dominique had more of Bill's features. And little Louis looked up at Mr Ollivander, all big angel eyes and silver blonde hair.

'Well, all your children seem wonderful. I assume it is Victoire who will be buying her first wand? … Which is your wand arm? … Perfect.'

The eldest daughter stepped forward and held up her right arm confidently. As the enchanted tape measure flitted around, she looked over her shoulder and complained to her mother in French.

'_Non_, _non_, Victoire, we will speak in ze language of our 'ost. But _oui_, you may 'ave a pygmy puff.

Victoire punched the air. She'd always wanted a pygmy puff. When she was little, she would often play with Arnold, who belonged to her Aunty Ginny.

'_Merci, m__è__re!_'

'Would you like to try this wand?' Mr Ollivander interrupted politely, as he held up an almost black, wiggly wand, 'Good for Transfiguration.'

Almost the second Victoire picked it up and gave it a wave, Mr Ollivander took it back from her, murmuring something inaudilbe. He handed Victoire a second wand, saying, 'This, on the other hand, is better for small charm work.'

Victoire picked up the wand and felt an unfamiliar sensation of warmth. She twirled the wand around her head as it emitted hundreds of tiny silver stars.

'Oh, _magnifique_!' cheered Ollivander, 'That is cedar with a dragon heartstring, twelve and three quarter inches, fairly pliable. Strength of character and unusual loyalty – I wouldn't care to cross you in a fight, Victoire Weasley. Quite beautiful, isn't it? That will be seven galleons please, Bill or Fleur? Oh, _merci, madame_.' The wandmaker was enjoying enhancing his French skills.

Victoire watched the wandmaker put the wand back in it's box. _Strength of character and unusual loyalty – I wouldn't want to cross you in a fight, Victoire Weasley_. She couldn't wait. Hogwarts, meet Victoire. You **are** in for a surprise …


	3. Molly Weasley

**29 July 2013**

**Molly Weasley**

Molly held her mum, Audrey's, hand as they and Percy walked into Ollivander's. She was only a _little_ bit nervous.

'Hello, Mr Ollivander. This is my wife, Audrey, and my eldest daughter, Molly. Lucy, our youngest, is currently playing round at the Potters' because we felt it unfair to bring her here, especially as I had some Ministry business to attend to.' Percy was very efficient, as usual.

Mr Ollivander looked down at Molly (who was short for her age, at 4' 5"), and said:

'A pleasure to meet you, Molly. Are you looking forward to buying your first wand?'

Molly nodded mutely. She had always wanted a wand, and had often spent hours looking at her parents' (especially her mother's, which had little runes carved into it). But that didn't stop her from just being a tiny bit nervous …

Molly tried no fewer than twelve wands before she found the right one. There were short wands, long wands, pale wands, dark wands, straight wands, curved wands and many others. Mr Ollivander seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly whilst Molly got the impression that most young witches and wizards only had to try out a fraction of what she did.

'Hmm … try this. Not much like your character, from what I can gather, but try this. Ash, unicorn hair, eleven and a quarter inches, beautifully supple.'

Mr Ollivander held up a new-looking box with a new-looking wand in it. It had little runes carved into it.

Molly smiled. As soon as she picked it up, she knew that it was _her_ wand. Little blue sparks shot from it, narrowly missing the wandmaker. Hopping a couple of steps backwards, he added,

'Best keep this wand to yourself, young Molly, because passing it on will make it lose power and skill, and extremely so as the core is of unicorn. And have you heard the fable – rowan gossips, chestnut drones, ash is stubborn, hazel moans. I believe there may be some truth there. Not swayed easily from your beliefs, are you, Molly?'

'Just like her grandmother,' piped up Percy, and everybody laughed.

'But not to worry, you may be stubborn, but you are courageous and not at all arrogant.

'Unicorn core – fairly common, but makes for consistent magic (there will be few blockages and fluctuations), a difficulty to turn to the Dark Arts, and faithful to its first owner. Good luck, Molly.'

'That will be seven galleons, please.'

As they left, Molly thought about the new-looking wand in the new-looking box in the brown paper bag she was holding: the one with little runes carved into it, just like her mother's.


	4. Dominique Weasley

**10 August 2013**

**Dominique Weasley**

The second time Dominique entered the wand shop in Diagon Alley, she was accompanied only by her father. Secretly, she quite liked it that way. Being the middle child (with a confident older sister and a younger brother that everybody adored) didn't have many perks.

It took longer than usual for Mr Ollivander to appear. But when he did, he greeted them warmly.

'Welcome, welcome,' he said heartily, 'If I remember rightly, you must be Dominique?'

'_Oui, je suis._' The young girl blushed. 'Sorry, I mean yes, I am.'

'Oh not to worry, not to worry at all. Out of interest, may I ask, where is the rest of your family?'

Bill replied. 'Fleur and Victoire are out robe shopping, and Louis is with them.'

'Lovely! Now, if you could extend your arm please ?'

Dominique extended her left arm, and the wandmaker smiled. 'Left handed people are most creative, I have heard. Now, maybe this will be the right match. An acacia wand … no, maybe not … or maybe? … no … not that either … no … now. I would not normally offer this as a first wand, but we'll try it anyway … '

Sparkling golden bubbles emanated from the tip. Dominique smiled, while Mr Ollivander and Bill chuckled.

Mr Ollivander said, 'Alder, unicorn core, ten and a quarter inches, very unyielding. The owner is often helpful, considerate and most likeable. Your wand should become a magnificent and loyal helpmate. And if you would like to know why I normally reserve this wand for more experienced witches and wizards, it is because this wand is exceptional for non-verbal spell work. So I am sure that when the time comes, you, like your wand, will be exceptional in that field.'

And, after paying, they were bid farewell from his shop.


	5. James Sirius Potter

**31 July 2016**

**James Sirius Potter**

'I would like to see my eldest son get his first wand precisely twenty-five years after me,' argued Harry.

'Well, I suppose it would be a rather nice way to celebrate the occasion,' replied Ginny thoughtfully.

'Harry smiled and nodded, before taking Lily's hand as the five Potters walked into the wand shop. James strode confidently ahead, followed by Ginny, then Harry and Lily, and finally Albus, who was daydreaming a couple of paces behind.

James looked around the tiny shop. He decided he preferred Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And that reminded him …

'Hey, Mum, Dad, after this, do you think we can go and visit Uncle George in his shop?' He smiled innocently.

'Maybe,' Ginny said wearily. At that moment, they were greeted by Mr Ollivander. He asked Harry and Ginny how their wands were doing, to which they replied that they were still going strongly. Mr Ollivander then turned to the children.

'Now, if I am correct, this is James, Albus and Lily?'

The trio smiled up at him, and he smiled back. After a few moments, James stepped forward. 'Can I have my wand now?'

'James!' Ginny scolded, but she was smiling.

'Of course,' laughed Mr Ollivander, 'Sorry to have kept you waiting!'

The wandmaker began to pick out boxes. James held out his right hand, and watched the tape measure (which was past its best days after over thirty years of measuring) curiously, as if he were trying to decide how it worked.

'Well then James, I'm sure we can find the perfect wand for you … maybe this, red oak? Less common than English oak, and a phoenix feather core … ' James took the wand, but Mr Ollivander snatched it from him in an instant.

James tried six more wands, but it was the spruce one that picked _him_. Twelve and a half inches with a dragon heartstring core, fairly supple. Mr Ollivander said,

'Sometimes called a difficult wood, but in the right hands – a bold spell-caster with a good sense of humour – it becomes a superb helper, intensely loyal to its owner and capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects.'

James lifted the wand high above his head and made loops fire that hung for a few moments in the stale air. Albus whooped, Mr Ollivander clapped enthusiastically and Lily bounced up and down in excitement. But James didn't hear what Ginny whispered into her husband's ear.

'Happy, Birthday, Harry.'


	6. Fred Weasley II

**7 August 2016**

**Fred Weasley II**

'Fred!' shouted Angelina, 'Stop trying to feed Roxanne your father's U-No-Poo!'

Fred sniggered whilst eight-year-old Roxanne took a couple of steps backwards, eyeing Fred dangerously. George snorted with laughter, and failed to conceal it as a cough. Angelina looked at him.

They had already entered Ollivander's, and were quickly introduced to the wandmaker himself.

'My, you look a lot like your father. The resemblance is uncanny,' he commented.

'And he is just as much work as his father,' Angelina laughed. This time it was George's turn to glare at his wife.

'Now, Fred, if you would just step forward and raise your wand arm, so that it can be measured, I do believe that I have the perfect match.'

Mr Ollivander hurried to the back of his shop, where, crouching, he picked out a bright red box. Walking back, he opened the box to reveal a beautiful, orange-toned wand.

'Dogwood, dragon heartstring core, twelve inches precisely, quite swishy. Go on, give it a wave.'

Fred picked up the wand and felt a delicious warmth in the tips of his fingers. He pointed the wand at the ceiling, and it shot sparks like fire. The sparks then proceeded to bounce off the ceiling, the desk, several jars and multiple wand boxes before shooting up Fred's right nostril. He sneezed loudly, the sparks shooting back out of his nose and hovering in mid-air, before exploding with a loud BANG! Everybody was in fits of laughter: Roxanne was even rolling around on the floor. Once he had recovered, Mr Ollivander said,

'The matching of a dogwood wand is always entertaining! Quirky and mischevious, they have playful natures and thrive on excitement and fun. But don't be mistaken – your wand can do very serious magic if it needs to. My only warning is that your wand will refuse to do non-verbal spellwork and in general is rather noisy …

'I've just thought – how strange! This wand has the same wood and core as – '

'Mine,' said George, holding his up, 'And Fre – .' His voice broke.

Angelina held hi tight and whispered words of comfort. Fred guessed that his father was crying. He always did when talking about his twin, but Fred didn't make a comment.

Nobody ever did.


	7. Louis Weasley

_Sorry about the wait for this chapter! I hope your enjoying it so far – Rose next! Jasmine :)_

**18 August 2016**

**Louis Weasley**

'Oh, _ou est Dominique_?' worried Fleur, glancing over her shoulder.

'_M__ère_, don't worry, she's probably in Flourish and Blotts with Molly. You know how boring she finds Quality Quidditch Supplies,' replied Louis. He was used to his mother's fretting. 'C'mon,' he added, guiding his mother into _Ollivander's Wand Shop_. The wandmaker was just finishing with a middle-aged witch, and when he was done, he turned to face the pair.

'Hello again, Fleur,' he said, 'and I assume that Louis (that is right isn't it? … thank you) is here to buy his first wand?' Louis nodded.

'OK … now let me have a look .. ' Mr Ollivander was beginning to run out of ideas for the Weasley-Potters. This was the sixth child, not including Teddy Lupin. But what worried him more was that he knew that there were still many more children to come.

'Try this, Mr Weasley, a beautiful rowan wand, dragon heartstring. Oh dear, no … what about this, maple wand?'

Louis gave it a wave but evidently it wasn't what Mr Ollivander was looking for either. After this he looked a bit stumped. More stumped, in fact, than anyone would ever see him.

'Well … ' he pondered, 'What are your interests, Mr Weasley?'

Louis thought for a moment, and then said,

'I love Quidditch, and flying … '

'E is good at eet too,' added Fleur.

'Also, I love magical creatures … especially dragons.' His eyes lit up at the thought of it.

'E follows after 'is Uncle Charlie,' said his mother.

'Oh yes, I do agree with that, certainly,' replied the wandmaker. He was already busying himself, searching for a box. When he found what he was looking for, he drew out the box and presented it to Louis.

'This is a chestnut wand. Perfectly suited to people with your hobbies and interests. Go on, have a go.'

'Louis lifted the wand up and gold and silver sparks shot from the tip. Fleur clapped and cheered.

'Bravo, Mr Weasley, bravo! I knew this wand would be the wand for you. You may find that you possess a gift in Herbology as well. This curious wood, when paired with unicorn hair, favours those concerned with justice. Three successive heads of the Wizengamot have possessed this combination – maybe you will be too … '

Louis looked thrilled that his wand meant what it did. The grin which spread across his face didn't disappear until he and his mother were well down the street.


	8. Rose Weasley

**28 July 2017**

**Rose Weasley**

When Hermione led Rose into Ollivander's, she looked around In awe. There were so many boxes, stacked so very high. It was breathtaking.

'Come on now, Rosie,' said Hermione encouragingly.

It was at that moment that they were greeted by Mr Ollivander.

'Hello Hermione,' he said to Rose's mother. 'It's been awhile. How are you?'

'Very well, thank you, Mr Ollivander. This is my eldest daughter, Rose. She is here to buy her first wand?'

'Oh, of course. Yes. Now – I do believe that I already have the perfect match for you. But finding it, I feel, will be considerably more difficult. So … '

He disappeared behind a door at the back of his shop, and returned a few minutes later, a floating, and very tall, ladder in front of him. He held his wand out, pointing at the ladder. Murmuring under his breath, Mr Ollivander watched the ladder magically assemble itself. It extended higher and higher, until it reached far higher than Rose would have been comfortable with climbing. But Mr Ollivander didn't seem too fazed by the height, and made his way up with ease.

When he got down some moments later, he held a very battered box.

'Personally, I'm surprised this has taken so long to sell, as it is a rather fine walnut wand. Your mother tried a walnut wand too, although in the end she settled on vine. Why don't you go and give this one a wave?'

He prised open the dusty old box and held it open so that Rose could reach in and take the wand inside it. The wand was handsome in colour, and highly polished. Rose smiled as she picked it up; it felt good in her hands, like it was hers, even though she had never picked up another's in her life.

Tiny pale blue flowers blossomed from the tip, all connected. Once there were about thirty of them, the flow stopped, and the flowers joined to create a circlet, which drifted up and landed neatly on top of Rose's head.

Rose was delighted, and from the look on Hermione's face, she felt the same way.

At that moment, Rose looked above her mother's head and giggled. Her dad and Hugo's were pressed against the glass of the shop window, and each held a gigantic ice cream in his hand. Hermione turned to see the cause of Rose's outbreak, and covered her mouth, eyes sparkling. Then both turned back to Mr Ollivander as he spoke.

'You are very much like your mother, aren't you? Your wand is walnut, unicorn, ten and a half inches, and rather hard. A versatile and dependable wood, which when paired with the highly intelligent witch or wizard that it prefers, can perform any spell that the owner desires, providing that he or she is of sufficient brilliance. Now, that will be seven galleons please, I can see how much you would like to get back outside.' He smiled at Ron and Hugo with their ice creams, and they grinned back.


	9. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**5th August 2017**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

'Are you sure that you don't want my wand, or my father's?' asked Draco, for the fourth time that day.

'Yes!' sighed his exasperated son. He didn't want his dad's wand – he'd never liked it anyway. And to think who had used his grandfather's ... he shivered.

'Come on,' interrupted Astoria, guiding the others into _Ollivander's Wand Shop: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC_.

When they entered the shop, Mr Ollivander loomed through the darkness with his big pale eyes and welcomed them. He asked Scorpius to step forward, and had already got many wand boxes in his arms by the time the tape measure had finished measuring.

Scorpius turned out to be a tricky customer. It took over an hour for him to try out precisely twenty wands, none of which were the right match for him. On number twenty three, the wandmaker produced a wand with such a dark coloured wood it was almost black.

'Now, an interesting little nugget of information for you. This wand was tried by the famous Harry Potter 26 years ago, although it wasn't the wand for him.' It was obvious that Mr Ollivander didn't know Draco Malfoy very well, for he looked repulsed. Astoria had an indifferent look on her face, but Scorpius, in the other hand, looked mildly interested. Mr Ollivander continued. 'A rather short wand at only eight and a half inches, made of ebony and unicorn hair, unyielding. Go on, give it a go.'

The feeling that Scorpius had been anticipating for over an hour suddenly flooded through his fingers. He sighed with relief – finally! _And _the wand had almost been Harry Potter's, Even though he said nothing, Scorpius thought that was pretty cool.

'Well, this jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves, so this wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose.'

By this point, Draco was so disgusted that he was dragging Scorpius out of the wand shop. Hurriedly, Astoria paid the wandmaker and tottered out to catch up with them.

Scorpius' mind was buzzing. How could the wandmaker know? How could he understand Scorpius in a way that nobody else did? But Scorpius wasn't brave or strong … it scared him. But then he looked up at his father's eyes and saw a trace of – what was that? There was fear in those cold grey eyes. And that scared him even more.


	10. Albus Severus Potter

**13th August 2017**

**Albus Severus Potter**

It was only Albus and Harry who entered Ollivander's when it was Albus' 'turn'. Albus was a quiet, pleasant boy who wasn't the sort who would want his siblings watching his every move, but he also seemed very excited at the prospect of finally getting his own wand – he couldn't wait to do something for himself, for once.

'Ah, Harry, Harry, lovely to see you again. Already the second one, eh? Well, time does fly … ' Mr Ollivander had just appeared. Lost in thought for a few moments, he shook his head, then continued. 'Now, Albus, I'm sure you can't wait to get trying, so I won't keep you.'

The problem was, Albus turned out to be kept waiting longer than anybody who had ever entered the wand shop.

'Elm, unicorn hair core, twelve and a quarter inches … '

'Mahogany, dragon heartstring core, eleven inches … '

'Cherry, unicorn hair core, eight and three quarter inches … '

'Maple, phoenix feather core, seven inches … '

'Chestnut, dragon heartstring core, nine and a quarter inches … '

'Ash, unicorn hair core, twelve and three quarter inches … '

After fifty seven wands, Harry had to apparate home to promise his wife, Ginny, that nothing was wrong and that she had better hold the dinner.

'What did Mum say?' asked Albus anxiously, as soon as Harry had returned. By now, he was on wand number sixty one, still without luck.

'She says not to worry, the dinner got burnt forty five minutes ago,' replied his father. Albus laughed.

'Alder, unicorn hair core, nine inches … '

'Hornbeam, dragon heartstring core, ten and three quarter inches … '

'Walnut, dragon heartstring core, twelve and three quarter inches … '

The clocks chimed half past seven in the evening when Albus tried for the seventy seventh time. Mr Ollivander was looking so thrilled, it was as if all of his Christmases had come at once.

'Never, had a trickier customer, in all my years … oh, how exciting … well Mr Potter, I suppose you better try this. Willow, phoenix feather core, eleven inches precisely. Give it a wave.'

Many coloured lights sprang from the tip of the wand, dancing around the room. Albus was strongly resisting the urge to jump with joy. He was worried that, after trying all of the wands in the shop, he would be told that there was a mistake and sent home.

'Many a confident customer has requested this beautiful wand wood. But the willow has consistently selected not those who feel they have little to learn, but those with the greatest potential. He who has furthest to go will travel fastest with willow. I do believe, also, that your grandmother, Lily, and your uncle, Ron, also gained this wood. I look forward to hearing more about you, Albus Potter.'

As they walked out of the shop, Harry said quietly to his son,

'It's not just you that took so long to find the perfect wand. I struggled, too.'


	11. Lucy Weasley

**4th August 2018**

**Lucy Weasley**

'Can we get my wand now?' asked Lucy excitedly. It was the only thing she had wanted to do that day, even though she hadn't seen her sister get hers. Apparently, it had taken her sister _ages_. She hoped it wouldn't take as long.

'If you want to.' Audrey smiled down at her daughter.

'Yes please!'

Lucy bounced in, twirling around, then stumbled. The sheer number of boxes that surrounded her left her dizzy. Her mother held her hand to keep her steady as Mr Ollivander materialised from the darkness.

'Welcome, little Lucy. How are you?'

'Brilliant!'

'Well, shall we get started, then?'

'Oh, please!'

The wandmaker chuckled good-heartedly and pulled out a few wand boxes the shelf behind him as the tape measure flitted around Lucy, taking her measurements.

'Now, Lucy, try this wand here … '

'Is it working?' the little girl asked eagerly.

'No, unfortunately not. Why not try this one?'

She tried again, and again got the same answer. Seeing the crestfallen look on her daughter's face, Audrey said,

'Perhaps third time lucky?'

Lucy looked a little more hopeful, and took the wand from its box. Instantly, she felt silly for asking if her previous tries had worked, because she knew this time that it had. A pleasant sensation flowed through her fingers as bubblegum-pink bubbles burst from the tip of the wand, drifting around the musty shop. Lucy giggled.

'Poplar, unicorn hair core, ten and three quarter inches. Lovely. My father always said "_When seeking integrity, look first among the poplars."'_

'Um, what does that mean?' Lucy had never been afraid of asking questions.

'It means that somebody with a poplar wand is a lovely person with a good heart.' The old man smiled. 'A wand to rely upon, a wand of consistency, strength and uniform power. The poplar is always happiest when working with a witch or wizard of clear moral vision. You are a good person, young Lucy.'

As Lucy and Audrey left the wand shop and meandered back up Diagon Alley, the little girl sighed contentedly.

'I love my wand.'

I hope you liked that chapter!

Anyway – _**NEW EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT!**_(Well it sort of depends on whether you like my stories or not)

I know there have been quite a few requests for me to write more of these one-shots, not just the Next Generation. So …

**If you request someone (in your review) I will write a chapter about them and dedicate that chapter to you.**

I will allow:

Anybody from Marauder to Trio Era (due to the fact that Founder will be difficult to do and I'm already doing Next Gen

Witches and wizards only (no house elves, etc. Sorry!)

No OCs, sorry!

Rules:

Can we keep it canon, please?

If we already know the wand, you must keep it canon, or you may make iparts of it or all of it up if only some or no information is given (see Pottermore or the HP Wiki if you want descriptions)

You may request up to three people

If two people choose the same character, I will dedicate the chapter to both of them. But please try not to, as this will cause complications.

You may give me up to two prompts if you want. Either one word, a mood, the people accompanying the main character, (for little known characters) a characteristic, or anything along those lines.

Anyway, I hope you like the idea!

Jasmine


	12. Lorcan Scamander

**12th August 2018**

**Lorcan Scamander**

As they moved swiftly through Diagon Alley, Luna held her twins' hands tightly, even when they squirmed and fidgeted, trying to pull their fingers from her grasp. Lorcan especially – he wanted to explore all the different shops, not to mention that your mum holding your hand was _embarrassing_. However, his brother Lysander didn't seem to mind quite as much. But then again, Lysander didn't seem to mind about anything much.

'Come on, boys!' Luna called cheerfully (Lorcan rolled his eyes slightly, they weren't five years old anymore), 'We're going to see Mr Ollivander now. But you must remember, Mr Ollivander is a lovely man, so you show him lots of respect, okay?' But she needn't have worried.

'Ah, Luna! What a lovely surprise! Oh it is truly wonderful to see you, my dear. And look at your boys, eleven already, I see!' After all, the wandmaker and the blonde woman were good friends.

'Who's going first?' he then asked.

Lorcan looked over at his brother. 'I will,' he said confidently.

'Brilliant. Now, you must be … ?'

'Lorcan.'

'Thank you, Lorcan. Now, if you could just stretch out your wand arm?'

The boy was happy to oblige, and did as the old man told him. The magical tape measure flew around him, and Lorcan looked around at all the wands that stretched up into the blackness above him. He thought about where the wands would go, who they would belong to. Maybe one of them would do something great. Maybe one of them would get passed down through generations. These sort of things often interested him, although he wasn't sure why.

'Here we go,' said Mr Ollivander. 'Try this one – fir, unicorn hair, excellent for Transfiguration. No? Well …how about this?'

But it was the seventh wand which was right for Lorcan – maple, dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, rather bendy. It emitted silvery puffs of smoke, rather like what was in magical pipes, when he held it, and the usually warm sensation felt in the fingertips was almost hot as the wand shone brightly. Mr Ollivander smiled.

'Those chosen by maple wands are by nature travellers and explorers; they are not stay-at-home wands, and prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise their magic grows heavy and lacklustre. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner, in ability and status.

This is a beautiful and desirable wood, and wand quality maple has been among the most costly for centuries. Possession of a maple wand has long been a mark of status, because of its reputation as the wand of high achievers.'

Lorcan didn't always admire people, but the look of reverence he gave the wandmaker caused the old man to chuckle.

'Just like your mother,' he said. 'Fascinated.

'Now, Luna, I trust you want to pay for them both at once?'

'Yes,' Luna said wearily. Fourteen galleons was rather a lot to spend in just one shop.

'Well then. It seems that it is now your turn, young Lysander.'

* * *

A/N: I know it was meant to be 16 wands in 16 years, but I moved the Scamander twins forward from 2025 to 2018, because it becomes easier for other stories. Sorry about that! I'm not chaging the title, though.

This was also written for the Mutichapter One Hour Challenge / Hardest Chllenge Ever on the HPFC forum. I used the prompts weary, black and reverence.

Oh, and I'm still accepting ideas for non Next-Gen chapters! Details can be found in Chapter 11


	13. Lysander Scamander

_Right, so basically I did a load of Word Wars over on HPFC, and I've now done all but the last chapter. Yes, I'm happy too. So I apologise for the long wait, and here goes! I'm going to post one every day for the next four days until the story is complete. Enjoy!  
_

**12****th**** August 2018**

**Lysander Scamander**

"My turn?" Lysander asked, surprised. He hadn't really considered the thought that it was _his _turn.

"Yes. It's your turn," the wandmaker said kindly. "Now, Mr Scamander, if you don't mind just stepping over here …"

Lysander did just as the wandmaker asked and stepped over to where he pointed, watching the magical measuring tape curiously as it writhed around him, taking his measurements.

"Now, from what I have seen from you, Mr Scamander (which is more than usual as I have been watching you whilst sorting out your brother's wand) and I think I have found something perfect. Try this – pine, eleven inches precisely, phoenix feather core, rather springy. Give it a wave, why don't you?"

He handed over the wand box to Lysander, who carefully removed the wand from it's velvet casing with two hands. Once he had a firm grip on it, he waved it around slightly and looked at Mr Ollivander.

"Is this what I'm meant to be doing?" he asked.

"Yes … hmm, this doesn't seem to be the wand for you," the wandmaker said, disappointed. How about …"

He goes to take the wand from Lysander, but suddenly it sparks and then sends the tip ablaze. The poor old man pulls his hand away quickly, burned. But in a flash, Luna's wand is out and she's put the flames out at the tip of the wand and healed Mr Ollivander's burnt hand.

"There," she said soothingly. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Scamander," Mr Ollivander replied, looking sheepish. "I should've remembered … pine wands can sometimes take a moment to decide. This one was just showing me that it had chosen it's master. Anyway, it seems that this wand _is _for you, Mr Scamander. Would you like to know more about it?"

Lysander stared at the wand, looking slightly frightened. But at Mr Ollivander's words, he looked and nodded. "Yes please."

"Well … The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who can be intriguing and sometimes mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells."

Lysander liked the sound of that – it sounded just like him.

"Ooh – and an interesting fact," the wandmaker continued. "Some say that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives. I may not necessarily agree with that statement, but I have never known the master of a pine wand to die young."

At that, Lysander grinned. Long life, adventurous, individual … the wand sounded perfect.

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander. I'm sorry that my wand hurt your arm," he said.

"Oh, don't worry about it, young man. It's fine now. Mrs Scamander, that will be fourteen galleons in total, please."

Luna handed him the money and the three of them all thanked the wandmaker cheerfully before walking out of the shop door and apparating away.


	14. Roxanne Weasley

**10****th**** July 2019**

**Roxanne Weasley**

There was a lot of hustle and bustle as Roxanne, Fred and her mother walked into the wand shop.

"So, Mum, is it okay if me and Lily go shopping after this?" Roxanne asked her mother.

"Wait … if she gets to do that, I'm finding James and we're going to Dad's shop." Fred added.

"Okay, okay, calm down, you two!" Angelina cried. "You can do what you want on one condition – you _behave yourselves_ in here. Deal?"

"I'm not _eleven_," Fred moaned, but then said "Deal," along with Roxanne.

"Lovely. Now … Oh, hello Mr Ollivander. I do apologise for the noise we made coming in …" Angelina said, looking worried.

"Oh, no need to apologise, it's fine, it's fine." Mr Ollivander had just appeared from the depths of his shop. "Now, have we got a first wand here today?"

"Yes, we have. It's Roxanne's …"

"Ah, another Weasley! There can't be many more of you after this, can there?"

"Not too many more," Roxanne piped up. "After me, there's only … have Hugo and Lily been yet?"

"Umm … no, not yet, I don't think."

"Okay, there's only them after me."

"You do have a big voice for an eleven year old, don't you?"

Fred sniggered, but Roxanne ignored him and said, "Well, I suppose I do."

"Well, if that's the case, then I do believe that I know of the perfect wand for you. Just come this way …"

Roxanne was so busy studying the wandmaker that she hardly noticed the tape measure flying around her. Soon, Mr Ollivander came back with a box and inside the box was a dark-coloured wand – just the sort of thing that Roxanne liked.

She took it from the box and held it out in front of her. With a little wave, pink blossom floated from the tip. Roxanne was _not _so impressed by the pink blossom.

"Well, it's worked," she said huffily, "But pink?"

"First, may I congratulate you on your first wand," the wandmaker said, "And yes, the blossom is pink, but don't let that fool you. The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core."

Roxanne was seemingly more impressed by this fact. "What core is mine?" she asked.

"Dragon heartstring. Twelve and three quarter inches, supple. And that's what makes _your _wand even more interesting. Cherry is very rare wand wood that makes for a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. if paired with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind. Do you think _you _have exceptional self-control and strength of mind?" Roxanne shrugged. She certainly liked her wand, but even for someone like her the description that came with it was pretty hard to live up to. "Thank you, Mr Ollivander," she said, and after Angelina had paid, she could be heard saying to her mother, "_Now_ can I go shopping with Lily?" 


	15. Hugo Weasley

1st August 2019

Hugo Weasley

Hugo Weasley was Mr Ollivander's first customer in August, and he was a good first customer.

"Hello, Mr Ollivander," he said politely as he, his sister and his parents all entered the shop. "I'm here to buy my first wand today." He sounded very professional for an eleven-year-old.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place!" the wandmaker chuckled. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll just take your measurements …"

He began talking to Ron and Hermione as they worked, and they shared some stories (Ollivander and Ron hadn't seen each other in years). Rose sat quietly in the spindly chair reading a book. Occasionally she glanced outside, although looking for who or what, the wandmaker was unsure.

Once all of Hugo's measurements had been taken, Mr Ollivander began searching his shelves for the perfect wand.

"How about this one?" he asked, handing Hugo a box. "No? Okay … this one?"

It took quite a while for Hugo to find what he was looking for: but when he did find what he was looking for, it came in the form of a rather short piece of beechwood.

"Now this is a beech wand, nine and three quarter inches, unicorn hair core, fairly pliable. Give it a try."

And that's precisely what the short red-haired boy did. He gave the wand a little flick and multicoloured bubbles popped from the tip. Ron gave a little whoop, Rose looked up from her book and grinned, and Hermione said, "Well done, Hu."

"The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation," said Mr Ollivander

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" Hugo grinned up at the wandmaker. "So, apparently, I'm incredibly clever and I got the wand that everyone wants!"

Everybody laughed.

"Well, yes, if that's how you like to think of it," Ollivander smiled. "Now, Mr and Mrs Weasley, that will be seven galleons if you please."

"Wait one moment …" Hermione rummaged around in her bag, before taking some money and handing it to Hugo.

"Thanks, Mum!" Hugo said, before handing the money over to the wandmaker, who chuckled. The eleven-year-old always liked dealing with the money. "And thank you, Mr Ollivander."

"You're welcome, Hugo."


	16. Lily Luna Potter

19th August 2019

Lily Luna Potter

Lily held her mother's hand as they entered _Ollivander's Wand Shop: Maker of Fine Wands Since 382BC_. She definitely wasn't nervous - Lily Luna never got nervous – she just wanted a bit of reassurance.

"Why, hello Lily!" Mr Ollivander had just appeared through the darkness. "It's lovely to see you again. And you, Ginny. Now, Lily, I assume you are here to find your first wand?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, please."

"Wonderful. Now, if I could just get you measured up … wand arm out, please." He began bustling around, trying to find what he was looking for, and continued talking. "You're the youngest of all the Weasley-Potters, then?"

Inside, Lily sighed mentally but said, "Yes, I am. It's funny – everybody always asks that." If there was one thing Lily never liked, it was being the youngest. It seemed to be the only thing anybody ever knew about her.

"But of course, that's irrelevant," replied the wandmaker, waving the remark away with his hand. "What matters is what's _inside_ you. And it's evident that you're a lovely person."

At this, Lily cheered up a bit.

"Now …" Mr Ollivander turned around, a wand box in his hands. "Try this … hawthorn, phoenix feather core … no? Well - maybe this, rather swishy, dogwood, twelve inches … or this? No … maybe …?"

It didn't take Lily quite as long as her brother Albus, and on her eleventh attempt Lily was presented with a rich coloured wand that looked very pretty.

"Black walnut, unicorn hair core, eleven and three quarter inches, quite stiff. Why don't you give it a wave?"

So Lily did, and on doing so she felt a delicious warmth seeping down her fingertips as silver and gold stars sparkled at the tip.

Ginny clapped her hands and grinned and the wandmaker said, "Well done, lovely. Now, blackthorn, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation of being best suited to a warrior. This does not necessarily mean that its owner practises the Dark Arts (although it is undeniable that those who do so will enjoy the blackthorn wand's prodigious power); one finds blackthorn wands among the Aurors as well as among the denizens of Azkaban and Death Eaters.

It is a curious feature of the blackthorn bush, which sports wicked thorns, that it produces its sweetest berries after the hardest frosts, and the wands made from this wood appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded. Given this condition, the blackthorn wand will become as loyal and faithful a servant as one could wish."

Lily liked the sound of that. She smiled and thanked the wandmaker as he handed her the wand in a box in a bag and Ginny paid him the seven galleons that it always cost.

Before they left, Lily took a look around: yes, the shop may be dark and slightly dingy, and yes, Mr Ollivander could be a bit strange sometimes, and yes, the old place was full of dust, but it was the best place to buy wands in the country, or perhaps even in the whole world.

It always would be.

_A/N: Well … there we go. This feels kind of weird, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading my stories, thank you for being so lovely in your reviews. You're great. Jasmine :D_


End file.
